


Soon We'll Be Found- A Hetalia AU

by androgynousdisneyprincess



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, M/M, and characters as well, may be ooc, prolly more relationships than the ones mentioned, superpower au, swearing from lovi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousdisneyprincess/pseuds/androgynousdisneyprincess
Summary: (Similar concept to X-Men but also not X-Men)At the Hetalia Research Institute (HRI), teens with superpowers are studied and protected from the outside world until they are deemed capable of leaving.Five new residents arrive at HRI. Their roommates are anything but what they imagined and the other teens at the institute have some eerie aura about them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while listening to Sia (hence the title). The aesthetic will be similar to "Soon We'll Be Found" by Sia. So, if you want to listen to that while reading, I recommend it.
> 
> By the way, Supai, AZ is an actual place. Yes, that's how you actually get to it. That's where the similarities end, though, between actual Supai and book Supai. So, have fun.

Feliciano looked at the file in his hand and then to his nervous brother. Of course, his brother would never admit his anxiety. Feliciano looked from his timid brother back to his file. Stamped in large red letters was the word Aberrant. It was scary to think that his whole life would be changed just from a simple standardized school test, one that he took every year. Feliciano looked from the file up to the door of the doctor’s office. Inside, the silhouette of the brothers’ mother and father were holding each other close. Mrs. Vargas appeared to be on the verge of tears.

“Damn it!” Lovino jumped up from his seat, surprising his brother. “Of all people, how could this happen to us?”

“Lovi,” Feliciano said. “Please sit down.”

“No,” Lovino responded. “Come on, Feli, let’s just go.”

“But, the doctor said to wait here.” Feliciano looked up at his brother. “Mamma and Papy said they wouldn’t be long.”

“That’s not what I mean, Feliciano!” Lovino snapped. “They’re going to take us away! What do you think Aberrant means?”

“It’s those special people with powers.” Feli slinked back into his chair.

“Di preciso!” He said. “That’s why we need to leave or else we may never see mamma or papy again!”

“Lovi,” Feli said, standing up as well.

The door to the doctor’s office opened. Mr. and Mrs. Vargas stepped out into the hall. Mrs. Vargas was holding a tissue to her face and Mr. Vargas had his arm around her waist.

“I can assure you, Editta and Giulio, your sons will be in safe hands with us.” Dr. Himaruya said.

“I know.” She whimpered. “Might I give them one last kiss before they go?”

“Of course, you may say goodbye.” Dr. Himaruya nodded. “They must leave afterward, though, to ensure they make it to the airport in time for the nearest flight.”

Feliciano ran straight into his mother’s arms, receiving a small peck on the cheek from her. His father embraced him as soon as his mother let go of him, giving him a kiss on his head.

“I love you, mimmo.” His mother whispered to Feliciano. Lovino stood with his arms crossed, facing away from the three of them. “Lovi,” Editta called out.

Lovino dropped his arms fiercely, turned around, and enveloped his mother in a tight hug. Tears spilled from his eyes as his father and brother joined. They soon released each other and took a step back.

“Ti amo, mi tesoros.” Editta sniffled, waving goodbye to them.

Dr. Himaruya escorted Feliciano and Lovino down the corridor of the hospital building, taking a few twists and turns until they ended up at the back entrance. They seldom saw anyone aside from doctors, probably because they wanted to keep it on the down low. When they reached the entrance, Dr. Himaruya pulled out his key card and swiped it in front of the electronic lock. It opened with ease as he lead the brothers outside to a black van with tinted windows.

The brothers entered the van to find two other teen boys waiting for them. One was wearing a bomber jacket while the other hugged a polar bear to his chest. They both had blonde hair and wore glasses. Lovino concluded that they were brothers as well.

“Hello, I’m Feliciano!” Feliciano said, a little less cheery than normal. “This is my brother Lovino.”

“‘Sup dude, I’m Alfred.” The one wearing the bomber jacket announced proudly.

“I’m Matthew.” The one holding the polar bear to his chest politely said.

“Who are you?” His polar bear asked, looking up at Matthew.

“I’m Matthew.” Matthew grinned

“Holy shit!” Lovino jumped. “That thing can talk?!”

“It’s so cute!” Feliciano squealed. “What’s his name?”

“Kumajiro.” Matthew replied, stroking the cub’s head.

Dr. Himaruya and his associate, Dr. Shirohata started the car and their descent to the airport. The four teenagers were making idle chit-chat in the back, mostly from Alfred, Matthew, and Feliciano. Lovino would make a few snide comments here and there.

Once they arrived at the airport, Dr. Himaruya and Dr. Shirohata lead the four through a back entrance to a notably less crowded security checkpoint. There were a few people dressed in lab coats and some children younger than the group of four. Some were fresh out of preschool. Some seemed to be in the fourth or fifth grade. There were even a few middle-school aged kids. It seemed that the group of four were the only high schoolers present.

“Sorry we’re late!” A woman behind them said.

The group of four turned their heads to another doctor strutting up to them with a teenage girl in tow.

“Oh, Dr. Cristian, you’re not too late.” Dr. Himaruya said. “We’ve just arrived.”

“Oh, thank goodness!” She chuckled. “Anyway, this is Elizabeta Héderváry. She will be joining you all on the flight to HRI.”

HRI stood for the Hetalia Research Institute. It was where all the Aberrant children resided and learned to manage their powers. There were about five facilities in the United States. The five of them would be going to the Axis branch in Supai, Arizona. It was the perfect place to build the facility, considering it would only be accessible by helicopter, a mule ride, or an exhausting hike along Havasupai trail.

“Hello Elizabeta!” Feliciano greeted. “I’m Feliciano and this is my brother Lovino!”

“Hello!” She said, waving her hand which held a frying pan.

“Why do you have a frying pan?” Feli asked. “Do you like to cook

“I use it to hit people if they bother me.” She nonchalantly explained, shrugging her shoulders.

“Eh?” Feli’s voice jumped three octaves out of fear. He hid behind his brother. “Lovi please protect me!”

“I’m not going to do shit, Feliciano!” Lovino yelped.

“It’s okay, I won’t hit you with it.” Elizabeta assured him. “As long as you aren’t annoying.”

“‘Sup, I’m Alfred!” Alfred stepped in front of Elizabeta. “I’m going to be a superhero someday!”

“And I’m Matthew.” Matthew said from behind his brother.

“Nice to meet you both!” Elizabeta beamed.

“Alright,” Dr. Himaruya said. “It’s time to get moving. Just head through the security line and wait for us on the other side.”

The five nodded, moving through the line. Eventually, they made it to the gate where their plane was and boarded the private jet.

“Isn’t this exciting, Lovi?” Feliciano pestered his brother. “We’re on a plane! I’ve never been on a plane!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Lovino said, resting his chin against his fist.

“Is everyone all buckled in?” Dr. Himaruya poked his head in from the other cabin. “It’s going to be a long flight. Does anyone have food allergies?”

They all shook their heads ‘no’ and Himaruya returned to his seat in the other cabin.

And a long flight it was. It was almost five hours. In those five hours, the five became restless, hungry, and Alfred really had to pee. He refused to use the bathroom on this “metal tube of death” which of course freaked out Feliciano from the choice of words. Lovino reluctantly comforted his brother and Matthew quietly chewed out his brother for being impatient. All the while, Elizaveta was trying to discern if everyone at the Axis Institute would be like this. The point is, it ended and everyone was elated it had ended.

It was only four in the afternoon but they were dead tired and ready to hit the hay. Unfortunately for them, they still had a helicopter ride to the institute considering the reverie of Supai. And even then, there was a chance they would have something they needed to do once they reached the institute.  
They disembarked the plane and followed the three doctors to an acreage of helipads. The group of five boarded one helicopter while the three doctors boarded another. The helicopters unsteadily lifted off the ground and flew off.

The helicopter ride was short but it wasn’t any better. The helicopter swerved and dove frequently and the turbulence left everyone clenching their seats till their knuckles turned white. But it was over as well as the abhorrence that all felt.

“Whew!” Dr. Cristian chuckled lightly. “I’ve been in charge of transfers for eight years and I’m still not used to the helicopter ride.”

None of the five decided to comment and instead let the three doctors talk amongst each other. None of the five decided to talk amongst each other either.

They all entered the building and were met with a cooling breeze to combat the blistering heat.

Dr. Himaruya stopped in front of them. “Now, your parents sent you all with a bag of belongings when we arrived. They will be found in your rooms. For now, it’s an hour before dinner. I’ll have Dr. Dorian and Dr. Reid show you all to your rooms.”

The first to split from the group was Elizabeta, who was led off to the women's dorms by Dr. Reid. After her was Matthew, who was placed in a room across the hall from his brother. Eventually, Lovino received his room and Feliciano was escorted to the room directly across from his.

“And, here is your room, Feliciano.” Dr. Dorian said. “Ludwig, this is your new roommate, Feliciano. Remember, dinner is at six.”

Dr. Dorian left, closing the door behind him, leaving Feli with his new roommate.

“Hallo, I am Ludwig Beilschmidt.” Ludwig said, standing up from his bed and walking over to Feli, holding his hand out to shake.

“Ciao, I’m Feliciano Vargas.” Feli greeted, shaking Ludwig’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you, too.” Ludwig retracted his hand. “I’m guessing you’re here to replace Cornelius. He recently was moved to Summerfield.”

“I guess?” Feliciano tilted his head.

“Well, anyway, I’m going to go back to what I was doing.” Ludwig said, sitting on his bed and picking up the book he was reading. “That closet over there   
is your’s.” He said pointing to the closet on Feliciano’s side of the room. “Just make sure you keep your side of the room clean.”

“Will do, Luddy!” Feli said, skipping to his side of the room.

“Luddy?” Ludwig turned his head to his roommate. “My name is Ludwig.”

“I know!” Feli smiled at him. “It’s a nickname. If you’d like, you can call me Feli!”

“I think I’ll just stick with Feliciano.” He turned back to his book. “But thank you.”

“No problem, Luddy!” Feli said, unpacking his belongings.  
\---  
Dr. Dorian showed Lovino into his room.

“Hola! I’m Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!” His roommate greeted.

Great, Lovino thought to himself. I got stuck with a hyperactive idiota.

“Ciao.” Lovino muttered. “I’m Lovino Vargas. I guess I’m your roommate or whatever.”

“It’s very nice to meet you!” He grinned. “Anyway, your closet and wardrobe are on your side of the room.”

“Okay.” Lovino said, sauntering over to his side of the room.

“So, where are you from, Lovi?” Antonio asked.

“Don’t call me Lovi, bastard!” Lovino snapped at his roommate. “It’s Lovino!”

“Oh, but Lovi is so much better!” Antonio whined.

“I don’t care!” Lovino spun around. “You’re so stupid like my brother!”

“Oh, Lovi, that’s not nice.” Antonio frowned.

“What’s your problem?” Lovino grumbled, blushing a little. “My name is Lovino. What is so hard about that?”

“Oh, Lovi, your face is red as a tomato!” Antonio giggled.

Lovino brought his hand to his face, trying to cover it up. “Shut up!”  
\---  
Alfred meandered into his room after waving to his brother. Sitting on a neatly made bed was a blonde teen. 

“Uh, ‘sup dude.” Alfred said.

“Hm?” The boy said, lifting his head up. “Oh, you must be my new roommate. Well, my name is Arthur Kirkland.”

“Nice to meet you, bro.” Alfred said. “My name’s Alfred Jones.”

“So I’ve heard.” Arthur’s expression remained relatively blank. “Well, if you’re going to be staying here. I have a few rules. One, try to keep your side of the   
room orderly. I absolutely cannot deal with disgust. Two, don’t be obnoxiously loud. Otherwise I might be inclined to strangle you.”

“Whatever, broski.” Alfred said, moving to his side of the room. “Are you OCD or something?”

“Yes.” Arthur bluntly replied. “And as someone with OCD, that is not at all how it works.”

“Yeah, whatever Artie.” Alfred laughed, flopping onto his mattress. “I’ll try not to disturb you or whatever.”

“Don’t call me Artie, you git!” Arthur snapped.

“Ha, whatevs broski.” Alfred replied. Arthur grumbled.  
\---  
Matthew waved to his brother before clutching his polar bear close to his chest. He walked cautiously into his room where a teen with white hair was lounging on his bed.

“Oh, guten tag!” The teen leaped from his bed to the door where Matthew was. “I didn’t see you there! You must be Matthew, the roommate to the awesome me!”

“Yes, I’m Matthew Williams.” The younger teen said, slouching a little.

“Who are you?” Kumajiro piped in.

“Woah!” The white-haired teen gasped. “Did that dog just talk?”

“Well, he’s a polar bear.” Matthew corrected him. “And yes. He did.”

“That is so awesome!” The teen cheered. “Anyway, I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt. You’re very lucky to have a roommate as awesome as me! Kesesese!”

“Um, alright.” Matthew said. “Is that my bed over there?”

“Huh?” Gilbert looked to what he was referring to. “Yes! Right next to the awesome me!”

Wow, Matthew thought. Pretentious much?

“Anyway, I’ll be back!” Gilbert said, heading for the door. “I’m going to go bother that piano weirdo, Roderich.”  
\---  
Elizaveta waved goodbye to her roommate Laura and headed down the hall to where the showers were. She desperately needed a shower to relax before dinner. On her way down, she heard some arguing from around the corner in the boy’s dormitory.

She shuffled over to the other side.

“So, Roderich?” An albino teen stood with his arms at his hips. “What are you going to do? Play the piano till I die? Kesesese!”

“Ugh, just leave me alone, Gilbert.” Roderich groaned in annoyance. “I have things to take care of.”

“Like what?” Gilbert giggled (lol, alliteration). “Swoon over Beethoven? Kesesese!”

Slowly, Elizaveta walked up to Gilbert’s backside, lifting up her frying pan and bringing it down on Gilbert’s head.

“Ow!” Gilbert yelped. “What the hell was that for?”

“Are you alright?” Elizaveta asked Roderich.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Roderich said, peering down at Gilbert, who was sprawled across the floor in pain. “But he probably isn’t.”

Matthew came out from his room, wondering what all the commotion is. “What’s going on?”

“Oh, Matthew!” Elizaveta looked up from the kid on the floor. “I found this fatöku lepkevadász harassing this kid!”

“That would be my roommate.” Matthew said, giggling.

“Oh, Matthew!” Gilbert said from the floor. “Help me up?”

Matthew took one look at his roommate before responding, “Nope.” (Savage)

“Oh, come on Mattie!” Gilbert said, holding the back of his head.

“I’m Elizaveta Héderváry.” Elizaveta said, holding her hand out to Roderich. “I’m new here.”

“Roderich Edelstein.” Roderich said, taking her hand and shaking it.

“It was nice to meet you.” Elizaveta smiled. “But I must go take a shower now. Viszontlátásra!”

“Nice to meet you too.” Roderich replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new residents encounter a few new friends at dinnertime.

Chapter 2  
Once six o’clock rolled around, an electronic bell interrupted the residents from the task they were doing. Matthew looked over to Gilbert, who was nursing the spot where Elizaveta hit him, as if to ask what it was.

“Oh, Matthew!” Gilbert jumped from his desk chair. “It’s dinner time! I hope they are serving something edible and not that ‘high protein’ crap they force down our throats.”

“How’s your head?” Matthew asked, pushing himself away from the desk by their bed.

“It’s stopped hurting, now it’s just a dull throbbing!” Gilbert gleefully responded, heading for the door. “Who even was that girl?”

“Oh, that was Elizaveta, she and I were new arrivals.” Matthew explained. “What did you do to annoy her?”

“Annoy her?” Gilbert scoffed, as the two exited their room. “How could the awesome me annoy anybody?”

Matthew sighed. “I don’t know, Gil.”

Gilbert gasped and turned to face Matthew. “Wait, what did you call me?”

“Huh?” Matthew was caught a little off guard. “What do you mean?”

“You called me Gil!” He pointed out. “I should come up with a nickname for you! Then our friendship will be declared!”

“Well, my brother calls me Matt and my mom calls me Mattie.” Matthew said.

“No, those names aren’t awesome enough.” Gilbert shook his head.

“What does that mean?” Matthew quirked an eyebrow.

“Ooh, how about M?” Gilbert declared. “No, that’s too cliché.”  
“Really, Gilbert, you don’t have to—”

“I got it!” Gilbert announced. “I’ll call you Birdie!”

“Birdie?” Matthew became more confused. “Why Birdie?”

“You remind me of my bird that I had back home.” Gilbert explained. “Therefore, I shall call you Birdie!”

“Heh, I’m not getting out of this, am I?” Matthew cracked a nervous smile.

“Nope!” Gil laughed, swinging an arm around Matthew’s shoulder. “We’re best friends now! Okay, let’s go to the canteen!”  
———  
Feliciano followed close behind his brother who was walking a distance away from his roommate. Walking with Feliciano was his roommate Ludwig, who had barely said a few sentences since their initial meeting.

“Do you like your roommate, Lovino?” Feliciano asked his brother.

“No.” Came his blunt reply.

“Why not?” Feli asked.

“He’s fucking stupid.” Lovino replied.

“Oh, Lovino, that’s not nice.” Feliciano pouted.

“Don’t be fucking stupid, Feliciano,” Lovino shot him a glare. “like my roommate.”

The two brothers reached the meal line. It was relatively short— which wouldn’t last long— so Feliciano and Lovino wanted to get in line quick. Once they received their tray of food, they searched for a place to sit. Over in the middle of the cafeteria was Antonio waving at Lovino.

“Oh god.” Lovino face-palmed.

“Come on, Lovi, your friend is waving at you!” Feli said, dragging his brother over to where Antonio was.

“Hello Lovi!” Antonio beamed.

Lovino didn’t respond and only glared at his brother.

“Hello!” Feliciano greeted. “I’m Feliciano, Lovino’s brother.”

“Nice to meet you!” Antonio said. “Are you new to HRI as well?”

“Si!” Feli nodded. “I’m Ludwig’s roommate.”

Antonio turned to Ludwig. “Ludwig, I didn’t know you had a new roommate!”

“To be fair,” Feliciano added, “we did arrive about an hour ago.”

Feliciano took a seat next to Ludwig while Lovino took a seat next to his own roommate.

“So, Luddy, what’s your ability?” Feliciano asked. “Mine’s Chloroform-kinesis.”

“It’s Chlorokinesis, idiota.” Lovino interjected.

“I— I’d rather not talk about it.” Ludwig stared down at his food, using his fork to push it around his plate.

“Oh, okay.” Feliciano said, looking away briefly. “Chlorokinesis means I can control plants. Although, my brother can ta—”

“Shut up now, Feliciano.” Lovino interjected again. “I do not want my stupid roommate knowing about my stupid ability.”

“By the way, what is your ability, Lovi?” Antonio asked him.

“It’s Botopathy.” Feliciano said before Lovino could answer.

“Botanopathy!” Lovino corrected him. “And stop telling people what I do!”

“It means he can talk to plants.” Feli added.

“Oh, Botanopathy!” Antonio gushed. “That sounds so cool! What do plants usually say?”

“They tell me how not to be stupid.” Lovi snarkily replied. “Like that succulent over there is telling me I am stupid for coming over here.”

The succulent said no such thing.

“It is?” Antonio gasped dramatically. “What is it saying now?”

Lovino rolled his eyes and shoved a spoonful of corn into his mouth.  
“Ludwig!” Cried Gilbert from behind the group. “I got a new totally awesome roommate named Matthew! Totally not as awesome as me though!”

“Oh gott!” Ludwig brought his hand to his face. “Feliciano, this is my older brother, Gilbert.”

“Hello Gilbert!” Feliciano beamed. “Hello Matthew!”

“Hello Feli.” Matthew quietly replied.

“Antonio, where’s Francis?” Gilbert asked.

“He has extra training today so he’ll be having dinner later.” Antonio explained. “We’ll see him after training today, though!”

“Oh, that’s a shame.” Gil sighed. “Well, anyway, Matthew, you can sit with the awesome me for today.”

“I was going to sit with my brother, but, he’s nowhere to be found.” Matthew said, looking around the canteen for Alfred.  
———  
“Yo, Artie, I can’t find my brother.” Alfred said, walking up to where Arthur was sitting alone at a table.

“And why does that affect me?” Arthur said, glancing up from his cup of tea.

“‘Cause, I have no one sit with. Duh.” Alfred said.

“That’s not my problem.” Arthur said.

“Can’t I sit with you?”

“No.” Arthur scoffed. “You can go sit alone.”

“But that’s no fun.” Alfred pouted. “Please?”

“Ugh, fine.” Arthur groaned. “Just don’t bother me. I’m reading.”

“Okay!” Alfred agreed, setting his tray down.

Alfred began drumming his fingers on the table, annoying Arthur to no end. Eventually, Arthur had to stop it.

“Can you quit that?” Arthur snapped.

Alfred stopped. “Quit what?”

“That tapping!” Arthur grumbled. “It’s horrendously annoying!”

“Sorry dude.” Alfred said, then, after a few minutes, began drumming his fingers again.  
Arthur slammed his book on the table. “Look, I have to hear everyone’s anxieties, worries, and stupid fantasies everyday. I do not need another annoying sound to add to my troubles.”

“Woah, dude, no way!” Alfred jumped up. “You’re a telepath?!”

“Technically a telekinetic telepath,” Arthur added, “but yes, I am.”

“Oh, that’s so cool!” Alfred gaped. “That’s much cooler than super strength. Still cliche but you can definitely cheat off people using that!”

“I’m not going to cheat off of people!” Arthur said defensively. “I can’t even cheat off people if I wanted to! I have to take tests in a completely separate room to avoid such a thing!”

“Aw, that’s a bummer.” Alfred sighed. “Is there anything you can do that isn’t super lame?”

“I can move objects with my mind.” Arthur said.

Alfred’s enthusiasm returned. “Oh cool!” Alfred began wondering about all the pranks that could be pulled off.

“No, I’m not going to play pranks on people.” Arthur glared.

“Ah man.”  
—-  
Elizaveta’s eyes scanned the canteen for a place to sit. She would sit with Feliciano and Matthew but Gilbert was there and she admittedly despised him. She would sit with Alfred but it looked as if he and his roommate were having a… lover’s quarrel. She did not want to disturb them. It was beginning to look as if she may have to sit alone.

“Hey,” Elizaveta looked to the source of the voice. “Haven’t I met you earlier?”

“Oh, szia Roderich.” Elizaveta said.

“You’re Elizaveta, right?” He asked. Elizaveta nodded.

“You can call me Liz if that’s alright.” Elizaveta said.

“Well, Liz, seeing as you aren’t incompetently annoying, would you like to sit with me?” Roderich offered.

“Well, seeing as I have nowhere to sit, why not?” Liz accepted.

They both took a seat at the nearest empty table.  
“So, what’s your ability supposed to be?” Roderich asked Elizaveta once they sat down.

“It’s Emphatic Perception.” Elizaveta replied. “It means that I can perceive other’s emotions. I just thought it was something that everyone can do but apparently I can do it better than everyone else.”

“I have Musical Intuition.” Roderich said. “I’m pretty much can play every musical instrument regardless if I’ve played it before. I thought I was good at music. Nope, apparently since I filled things in differently on a test, it’s apparently because I’m an Aberrant.”

“It’s strange how you can be considered normal until you take a test.” Elizaveta rested her head on her hand.

“I don’t even understand what’s so dangerous about our abilities that we have to be stuck here.” Roderich complained. “Wow, I can play music really well. Such a big deal. What am I going to do? Angrily play the piano?”

Liz laughed. “Yeah, and what am I going to do? Perceive your emotions till you explode?”

“I understand why everyone else needs to be here but we are no threat to society.” Roderich said.

“Well, whatever reason they have us here for, it must be important,” said Elizaveta. “Right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szia- Hello
> 
> Lol. Lovi talks to plants.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first two chapters were kind of an introduction. A little bit of GerIta fluff. The chapters are gonna start being centered around certain characters and relationships. As you will start to read this chapter, you'll probably notice it's more about Germany and Italy than the other characters.
> 
> Song inspiration for this chapter: Truce by Twenty-One Pilots but also Silhouette by Owl City.

Feliciano woke up a little bit confused in the middle of the night when he heard a few distressed grunts from somewhere else in the room. At first, he thought it might be his brother before he remembered he didn’t fall asleep at home. He slithered his body to face opposite the wall and He saw the clenched fingers around the other’s blankets turn bloodless. Ludwig was shivering like a wet kitten. Feliciano recalled his brother acting like this a few months prior to the testing. Then he learned why.  
towards his new roommate.

Slowly creeping out of his bed so as not to wake Ludwig so abruptly, he tiptoed over to Ludwig’s bed and whispered softly, “Ludwig.”

Seeing as Ludwig hadn’t responded to it, Feliciano tried again, the slightest bit louder this time. Ludwig flinched, some of his fear replaced with confusion from the sudden upbringing from his nightmare. Ludwig surprised Feliciano when he whirled around and took him in his arms. Feliciano, a little surprised, allowed him to hug him. His brother did the same thing when he would get like this.

“Are you okay?” Feliciano asked him, not bothering to move from their position.

Ludwig didn’t respond but Feliciano could feel him shake his head left to right. Then, Ludwig recoiled, realizing what he was doing.

“D—Did I hurt you?” Ludwig frantically asked.

Feli shook his head. “Are you going to be alright?”

“I don’t think so.” Ludwig mumbled, looking away. “Can you stay with me, please?

Feliciano hesitated before nodding ‘yes’ and walking around to the other side of Ludwig’s bed. Lifting the covers up, Feliciano laid his body next to Ludwig’s. Ludwig seemed to settle down, seeing that Feliciano was next to him. Ludwig slowly reached an arm up to Feliciano and cradled him to his chest.

“Thank you.” Ludwig muttered before shutting his eyes.

Feliciano waited a bit to make sure that he was soundly asleep before closing his eyes and sleeping too.  
—-  
The morning bell sounded, reminding Feliciano that, once again, he was no longer at his own home. He noticed that his roommate was not next to him, but, instead, at his desk. He was wearing a pair of glasses and writing in a journal.

“Good morning, Feliciano.” Ludwig said blankly, as if he didn’t remember what happened last night. Maybe he didn’t want to remember whatever was in his dreams last night. “Did you sleep well?”

“Huh?” Feliciano lifted his head off the pillow before responding, “oh, yeah. I did. Good morning.”

“Why are you staring at me?” Ludwig said. Feliciano didn’t realize he had been staring until the moment Ludwig pointed it out.

“Sorry.” Feliciano said, pushing himself off the mattress. “I didn’t mean to stare.”

“It’s,” Ludwig paused, seeming to look for a certain phrase. “It’s fine. Come. We must get ready for the day.”

Feliciano nodded, getting up and going to the bathroom to prepare. When the bell rang again, Feliciano and Ludwig walked to the canteen for breakfast.

While there, Feliciano sat at the table he sat at yesterday. His brother had been exchanging quizzical glances with him the entire meal. Feliciano, meanwhile, had been throwing worried glances at a distracted Ludwig. It was briefly interrupted by the bell.

“What does that bell mean?” Lovino asked.

“That means it’s time for training!” Antonio explained. “But since you three are new, you just stay here until one of the doctors come to escort you to class.”

“What do we do at training?” Lovino asked as a follow-up.

“We, uh…” Antonio paused, looking at Francis who was waving his palm side-to-side across his neck.

“What do we do at training?!” Lovino asked again, putting his fork down in frustration.

“Uh, you know what? The doctors will explain it to you!” Antonio frantically answered before zooming off to training.

“Che palle?” Lovino commented, watching Antonio and Francis sprint off to training. Lovino turned his attention back to his brother. “Feliciano.”  
Feliciano turned to his brother. “Si?”

“You were making ‘those’ faces all during breakfast.” Lovino pointed out.

“What faces?” Feliciano asked.

“Those faces you make after I have a panic attack.” Lovino said. “The ones that look like you think I’m going to explode or something.”

“I wasn’t making those faces at you.” Feliciano froze.

“I know that stupid!” Lovino groaned. “But you were making those faces at someone.”

“Who would I be making those faces at?” Feli shrunk into his seat.

Lovino let out an aggravated sigh. “L'uomo Nero.” He sardonically replied. “Ludwig! Who do you think?”

“Why would I be making those faces at Ludwig?”

“You only make those faces either after I have a panic attack or someone is mean to you.” Lovino said. “Did that potato bastard hurt you? I swear to—”

“No, no, no.” Feliciano said, putting his hands in front of his brother and springing from his seat. “He didn’t hurt me at all!”

“Then why did you—” Lovino paused. “Oh. Nevermind. Forget I asked.” Lovino shook his head. “I think I understand.”

Almost as if on cue, Dr. Himaruya showed up at their table to take them to training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Che palle- Italian form of "what the heck" literally translating to "what balls"  
> L'uomo Nero- Italian Boogey-man


	4. Chapter 4

Gilbert walked on the side of his brother, curious about his behavior at breakfast. Ludwig, noticing his brother side-eyeing him.

“What do you want, Gilbert?” Ludwig sighed.

“You seemed very off today at breakfast.” Gilbert pointed out, before lowering his voice and leaning towards his brother. “Did you have a ‘you-know-what’ last night?”

“Yes.” Ludwig sighed, deeper this time.

“Then what was with those looks you were giving the new Italian kid?” Gilbert questioned.

“It’s nothing.” Ludwig shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Why? Did he do something to you? I will beat anyone up for you if you ask me, baby brother!” Gilbert said, squaring his shoulders.

“No, no. Nothing like that.” Ludwig replied. “He comforted me last night. That’s all. None of my other roommates did that. They just asked to change rooms. Feli... he was different.”

“Oh, oh.” Gilbert looked down then back up as he giggled. “Well, at least I won’t have you knocking on my door at three in the morning to console you.”

“Yeah.” His brother agreed. “Thanks for all those times, by the way.”

“Oh, no problem, bruderchen. Kesesesese!”

—-

“Feliciano!” Ludwig called out to his roommate, on the way to their dorm. He called out again when his roommate didn’t respond. “Feli!”

The second time, Feliciano did respond, turning on his heel toward Ludwig tiredly. “Oh, hello Ludwig.” He responded, some of his usual cheerfulness replaced with exhaustion.

“How did your first day of training go?” He asked.

“It was much more horrible than I imagined.” Feli sighed, peering down at the floor. “We had to do so much running and lifting, I’m surprised I didn’t break a bone. Oh mio Dio.”

“Ja, the first day is always exhausting.” Ludwig said, scratching the back of his neck. “They always have the first day of training be the worst so they can test your limits. I remember I accidentally set— nevermind. Anyway, did you find out what class you will be in for training?”

“Um, I think they said Kinetic or something.” 

“Kinetic?” Ludwig smirked. “I’m in the same class. Don’t worry too much. It’s not as crazy as the primary one.”

“Ooh! Yay! That means we have class together!” Feli cheered. “At least someone I know has the same class as me. My brother was placed into the mental class.”

The two continued the walk back to the dorm. “Listen, Feli, about last night.”

“Hm?”

“Thank you.” Ludwig said. “Usually when that happens, I have to stick through it. But, you being there… helped me. So, danke.”

“Nessun problema.” Feliciano smiled at him. “It used to happen to Lovino so it wasn’t that bad. At least you don’t try to strangle me.”

“What?” Ludwig replied. “Nevermind. I don’t want to know.”

The two reached for the doorknob, their hand landing on it at the same time. They both stared for a moment before hesitantly recoiling their hands. Feliciano stepped back as if to say that Ludwig should go first. Ludwig seemed to understand and opened the door to their room, Feliciano following close behind him.

Hoping to steer the conversation away from what just happened, Feliciano asked, “what happens after training?”

“We have free time until lunch comes around.” Ludwig replied, plopping himself onto his bed. “Then, after that, we have classes.”

“Are the classes like training?” Feli asked.

“No, not at all.” Ludwig replied. “In fact, all we do is just sit and learn like a regular school.”

“Oh, I see.” Feli said, taking a seat next to Ludwig. He noticed something whenever he sat next to Ludwig. His temperature was noticeably higher, as if he had a fever or something. “Luddy, are you sick? You seem to be burning up.”

“Huh?” Ludwig looked over towards Feli. “No, it’s just the way my body is. It’s to do with my ability.”

“What is your ability, by the way?” Feliciano asked, turning to look Ludwig in the eye.

Ludwig focused on Feliciano’s face, looking for any crack in the innocent look on his face. He didn’t want to tell Feliciano and scare him off, like his last roommate. His last roommate put on the same innocent facade and pretended to care about him when, deep down, hated him for what he did.

“I—I’m not sure how you’ll react to it.” Ludwig said, shrugging up his shoulders. “I do not want you to hate me.”

“Why would I hate you?” Feliciano said, tilting his head. “It’s not like you chose what ability you could have.”

“You really don’t mind?” Ludwig said, looking for reassurance. Feli nodded and Ludwig sighed. “It’s pyrokinesis.”

“You mean…” Feliciano looked away for a moment. “Were you the kid they mentioned when they announced the Aberrancy Wardship Act?”

Ludwig nodded, biting his lip. “If you wish to switch rooms, I’ll tell the office after dinner.”

Feliciano, instead, did the unexpected. He wrapped his arms around the other, burying his face into him. “It’s okay, Luddy, you didn’t have any choice.”

Ludwig hardly let himself cry in front of others— unless he were asleep— except for his brother. Everyone who was taken from their families already viewed him as a monster, not for what he had done, but because of what it caused. If people only knew about his story, then they would see that he was just as harmless as the others.

“My mother and father died in a fire I started.” Ludwig sniffled; Feli hugged tighter. “Once my brother managed to get it under control, it was too late. I couldn’t bear to look my own brother in the eyes. And then they took us here.”

“It’s okay.” Feliciano whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

What’s more terrifying than your roommate coming back to your room with a bloody nose and a black eye? Your roommate laughing about it probably.

Alfred didn’t know what to expect when Arthur came in with his face as the literal definition of a black-eyed pea and blood oozing from his nose like a river. His face was relatively blank and the cotton clenched in his hand was unused. Alfred, on the other hand, had dropped whatever was in his hands and stared intently at Arthur with a horrified look on his face.

“Why are you staring?” Arthur asked, smirking. “Is there something on my face?”

Cautiously, Alfred nodded, “yeah… you’re kinda-”

“Bleeding?” Arthur interrupted. “Yeah, that happens with telekinetic abilities. Takes a toll on the brain too.” He laughed.

“Heheh.” Alfred shifted his eyes uneasily. “You okay there, Artie?”

“Okay?” Arthur swiveled around to Alfred. “I’m more than okay! Just ask Oli!”

“What?” Alfred asked.

“Oliver! The second part of me!” He giggled childishly. “We all have one. That’s why we’re here in this god forsaken building!” His voice raised a little at the end. “I pray for the day you meet him, Alfred because we’re all doomed then!”

Alfred, with fearful eyes, watched Arthur frenziedly stumble to his bed, bumping into the table in the middle of the room.

“Arthur?” Alfred asked, warily. “You awake?”

Arthur groaned demonically in response. At that moment, someone in light blue scrubs sauntered in.

“Hey Arthur.” The nurse said. “Hey Arthur’s roommate.”

Alfred waved his hand in response. The nurse set down his bag on the nightstand on Arthur’s bed. He took out a syringe and filled it with liquid.

“Uh, who are you and what’s going on?” Alfred finally asked as the nurse plunged the syringe into his flailing roommate’s arm.

“I’m Nurse Petrelli.” The nurse said. “Part of Arthur’s ability is that he gets a little… loopy shall I say after training. So, to prevent him from brain damage, we give him something to replenish his brain cells.”

“Who’s Oliver?” Alfred asked. “And why was Arthur saying, it’s why we’re in this building?”

Nurse Petrelli put his syringe into a red disposal bag. Arthur was laying limp on his bed, but still noticeably conscious. “So, what this institute is about is finding Aberrants like you and training them to be ready for the outside world. Another institute called Second Player which are like clones of you guys except hostile. Arthur just happens to be unlucky enough to be directly connected to his 2P.”

“Wait, wouldn’t you want this kind of stuff to be a secret?” Alfred asked.

“It would be more harm than help to keep it from you guys.” Nurse Petrelli replied. “If you see someone who kinda looks like you but acts the exact opposite, tell someone immediately.”

“Good to know.” Alfred said and let the nurse be on his way.

Alfred looked to his roommate who was struggling to stay on his bed. He rushed over and pulled his arm over his shoulder and dragged him onto his bed. Unfortunately, he had the wrong arm and Arthur met his pillow face first. Arthur let out a muffled whimper as Alfred readjusted him.

“Do you need anything, Artie?” Alfred asked.

“I need for you to not call me Artie.” Arthur muttered.

“Sorry, Arthur.” Alfred replied.

“Can you not talk like that?” Arthur asked.

“Talk like what?” Alfred asked.

“Like I’m dying.” Before Alfred could respond that he wasn’t, Arthur interrupted. “Yes. You are.” He sighed. “There’s going to be lots of days like this, Alfred. You’ll get used to it. But there is one thing I need.”

“What is it?” Alfred asked.

“I need compression.” Arthur replied. “Oliver likes to torture me with my insecurities and that can cause me to be… not okay. And compression makes me feel better.”

“Um,” Alfred paused. “What’s compression?”  
Arthur sighed. “Look in my wardrobe.”

“What’s in there?” Alfred snickered. “Narnia?”

“No, you wanker!” Arthur grumbled. “It’s my weighted blankets.”

Alfred nodded, grabbing one from the wardrobe and laying it over his roommate.

“Alfred.” Arthur said, shakily pulling the blanket further over himself. Alfred looked over to him with concern. “Thanks.”

Then, Arthur fell asleep. Alfred’s face softened into a smile as he said, “you’re welcome.”

—-  
An hour later, Arthur woke up, fidgeting with his blanket. Alfred looked over from the comic book he was reading to see his nose dripping blood. Arthur’s face was contorted in distress as he tried to tighten the blanket around him. Alfred could have sworn he saw some tears slip down the side of his face. His eyes were open but glossed over as if he were dead.

“Arthur?” Alfred said, tapping him gently on the shoulder. “Arthur! Wake up!”

Alfred, unsure of what else to do, sprinted out of the room and down the hall for help.

—-  
“Oh little Arthur, still trying to escape me, are you?” Oliver said. His eyes glowed red like heated metal. “Are you surprised to see me again? It’s a new trick I’ve learned since I’m much better than you.”

“Get away from me!” Arthur shouted, grasping around the empty black space for a weapon. Almost instantaneously, a metal pole materialized in his hand as he took a swing at Oliver. When he looked up, the pole was missing from his hand and was instead in Oliver’s. “How?”

“Like I said, Arthur, I’m much better than you.” Oliver let out a sinister laugh. “You can’t hurt me in here, but I can hurt you.”

Oliver stalked towards Arthur, wielding the metal pole above his head. He brought it down over Arthur. He flinched before he saw a hand reaching for him from above the black space. Oliver dropped the pole, startled before he dematerialized from the black space. Arthur reached up expectantly for the hand, shooting up in bed.

In the room, Doctors Shirohata, Himaruya, and Cristian stood over his bed. Alfred, who had his hands on his shoulders, looked absolutely terrified. Arthur scanned each of the doctors’ hands for any resemblance. He glanced down at Alfred’s, whose hands had a perfect fit.  
“Mr. Kirkland, are you alright?” Dr. Cristian asked. “I’ve sent for Nurse Petrelli.”

Arthur frantically shook his head.

“What happened in there?” Dr. Himaruya asked. “We need to know. Was it Second Player?”

Arthur remained silent and shook his head again.

“Then what happened?” Dr. Himaruya asked. Arthur shook his head for the third time. Himaruya let out a deep sigh. “Well, in that case, you won’t be leaving your room today.”

“Why?” Arthur questioned him.

“If you won’t give us the information we need, then you won’t leave here until you do.” Dr. Shirohata said. “Your roommate can bring your lunch when it’s time.”

The three doctors left. Arthur let out a sigh.

“No, Alfred, I’m not okay.” Arthur answered for him. “They’ll do this all the time if you don’t help them with 2P. As you can guess, it happens a lot.”

“So, do you need anything?” Alfred asked. Arthur shook his head.

“I saw your hand.” Arthur said.

“What?” Alfred asked.

“In my mind.” Arthur said. “I saw your hand reach for me and you made Oliver go away.”

“It couldn’t have been my hand.” Alfred nervously laughed.

“It was.” Arthur said. “It was your hand.”

“What do you mean by that?” Alfred asked. Arthur didn’t respond, instead he started sobbing. Alfred turned around to head back to his bed.

“Wait,” Arthur called out. “please don’t leave me.”

“Arthur?” Alfred stared at Arthur’s outreached hand. He cautiously sat on Arthur’s bed. Arthur   
sat up and leaned his head on Alfred, who was holding his arms protectively around the other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino learns about the other mysterious organization.

Only a week passed and yet Lovino wanted to go home. Between training, the employees half-heartedly caring for the kids, and his overly-enthusiastic roommate, he was exhausted by the end of the day. To add onto it, the plants were becoming especially loud.

They hadn’t been this loud since the first few weeks Lovino first started hearing them. By that time, he learned how to make them quieter. Until he ended up at the institute where the energy was so alive that the voices seemed to be shouting at him, “Lovino, we need to speak”

He continually asked the trees what’s going on but they never seem to answer, just repeat, “Lovino, we need to speak”.

“What?!” Lovino snapped at them one day. “What is so important that you need to bug the living hell out of me?!”

“Lovino?” Antonio said. “Who are you talking to?”

“The trees!” Lovino pointed frantically at the apple trees that swayed gently in the wind. “The trees keep telling me they want to talk but won’t answer my damn question.”

Antonio stepped back. To any normal person, Lovino looked like he was on drugs. To a fellow aberrant, however, he still looked like he was on drugs but with an understanding of how aberrancy works.

“Who’s that, Lovino?” The trees asked.

“So, you bastards are finally saying something else other than ‘we need to talk’!” Lovino screamed back. “He’s my roommate, idiotas!”

“They were roommates.” The trees shook their branches as if they were giggling. “Oh my, they are roommates.”

“What do you guys want to fucking talk about?!” Lovino gritted his teeth.

“Not us, Lovino.” The trees whispered.

“Then who?”

“Flavio.” The trees whispered.

“Well, tell him to kiss my ass!” Lovino yelled.

“We’ll deliver.” The trees whispered.

“Do you know a Flavio?” Lovino asked his roommate.

“No, not particularly.” Antonio replied. “Why?”

“The trees told me that name.” Lovino said, strutting back to inside the building. “They said Flavio wants to talk to me. Whoever the fuck that is.”

“Should we tell the doctors?” Antonio asked, following him inside.

“Why would I tell them?” Lovino asked.

“Well, do you know about the 2Ps?” Antonio asked. Dr. Himaruya, who happened to be walking by, stopped when Antonio mentioned it.

“Second Player?” Himaruya asked. “What about Second Player?”

“Lovi heard someone mention the name Flavio.” Antonio said. “I was suggesting that it might be a 2P.”

“Lovino, what did you hear?” Himaruya asked him.

“The apple trees were telling me they needed to talk with me but then said that it was this Flavio asshole.” Lovino explained. “Then I told them that he can kiss my ass.”

“Did anything else happen?” Himaruya continued. “Did you see Flavio?”

“No,” Lovino said.

“Did Flavio threaten you?” Himaruya asked.

“No.” Lovino repeated.

“Did he ask you to do something? Such as to meet him anywhere, carry out a favor, anything?”

Again, Lovino said, “No.”

“If this happens again, I need you to come to me immediately.” Himaruya instructed him.

“Can you at least tell me what the hell happened and what the fuck a 2P is?” Lovino demanded angrily.

“Antonio, do you mind explaining to Lovino what Second Player is?” Himaruya asked Antonio. “I have important matters regarding something.”

“So?” Lovino turned to his roommate. “What is it? What’s 2P?”

“Well, Second Player, or 2P as its called, is kind of like us, but… opposite.” Antonio began. “Their personalities are opposite, their looks are kind of opposite. There are some people that I know who’s 2Ps look exactly like them. Most of the time, 2Ps share a power. You have the misfortune of knowing about your 2P.”

“What’s the big deal with them having the same power as us?” Lovino asked. “There could be hundreds of Aberrants with the same power as me.”

“Well, you see, Dr. Himaruya has a special ability that allows him to see connections to people.” Antonio continued. “And he sees a connection between 2Ps and 1Ps, which is us. It's also the reason why we’re roommates. He saw a connection between you and me so he made us roommates.”

“I don’t follow.” Lovino said dryly. “So, he saw some weird connection between you and me and so he put us in the same room. For all we know, we could be each other’s reason for our death.”

“Dr. Himaruya says it’s a different connection than between us and our 2Ps” Antonio explained. “He said it was some sort of ‘positive connection’.”

Lovino sat down and put his head between his legs. “What the fuck have I gotten myself into?” He groaned.

“I know my 2P as well.” Antonio said, sitting next to Lovino. “I have zoolingualism, which means I can talk to animals. They told me all about my 2P. His name is Andres. They also told me about you which is how I found out about Dr. Himaruya’s ability.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Lovino interrupted him. “You knew who I was before I even came?”

“Well, not exactly” Antonio said. “I only knew your name and when you would come. They didn’t tell me much else. And I only found out a couple weeks ago.”

“How would a bunch of animals know who I am?” He asked.

“All animals see the same thing that Himaruya sees.” The other continued. “They see these connections and lines that we have. They know a lot more than we think. That’s how animals are so easy to domesticate. They see a positive correlation around certain people.”

“That’s fucking stupid.” Lovino said.  
“I’m not sure if you mean me or the animals and I hope you mean the animals.” Antonio laughed nervously.

“I mean the concept of it.” Lovino said. “They teach us shit in school and that shit never mentions the inner lives of Aberrant people. Or how fucking stupid it is! God, I wish I wasn’t an Aberrant.”

“I think we all wish that.” Antonio looked down.

“Does it get easier at least?” Lovino asked.

“Does what get easier?” Antonio said, looking innocently at Lovino.

“Does living here get easier?” Lovino rephrased. “Does being an Aberrant get easier? Do we get to go home one day?”

“Well, I think it gets easier.” Antonio said. “And I hope we get to go home some day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Correct me if the translations are wrong. I'm still learning Italian.
> 
> Di preciso- Exactly  
> Mimmo- Child, baby  
> Ti amo- I love you  
> Mi tesoros- My treasures  
> Fatöku lepkevadász- Wooden dicked butterfly hunter  
> Viszontlátásra- Goodbye
> 
>  
> 
> This is what I'm referring to when I mention the van, it's called a non-conforming van: http://stnonline.com/images/editorial/images/large_pass_van.jpg
> 
> Yes, Dr. Dorian and Dr. Reid are from Scrubs. I ran out of names from Hetalia staff.
> 
> I should probably work on my AP homework considering I have one day left but whatevs. I wanted to write this.
> 
> Arrivederci, everyone.


End file.
